


Heaven

by duckhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Husbands Johnil, Kisses, M/M, Office Jobs, Thunderstorms, and their little bean mork, its really really soft because thats my mood today, umbrella holder johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckhyuck/pseuds/duckhyuck
Summary: It takes a doting coworker, a concerned husband and a thunderstorm to convince Moon Taeil that he needs a break.





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there I hope you enjoy this in the moment Johil fic! I really love this ship it's so soft and wholesome. I also really dig kid fics and I wish NCT had more of them :((( also no daddy jokes in this fic u sick fools mark calls Taeil appa and johnny daddy for differentiation. Also there's a lil bit of swearing just a heads up its like three words.
> 
> Title taken from EXO'S Heaven which happily inspired this fic's writing process!

Taeil glances out his office window. Large splats of rain begin to cover the glass at random. The pace quickens and the rain hits the ground with a symphony of hollow thuds. He sighs and spins around once in his rolling chair. His head lolls back and he rubs his sore eyes. He’s been staring at the same eight spreadsheets all day.

Productivity is Taeil’s specialty but something’s off and thankfully the only person who has recognized it is his desk partner Doyoung.

“Hyung maybe you should go home, you look tired.”

Taeil grunts and Doyoung rolls his eyes. The younger boy is familiar with Taeil’s nonverbal queues but it hasn’t seized to annoy him yet.

“Hyung there’s only one hour on the clock literally nobody is going to care if you walk out those doors right now.”

Taeil huffs and leans forward on his desk, squinting at the words in front of him. After a few moments of still finding his computer monitor as interesting as Doyoung’s non-existent ass he peaks his head over to stare at the latter.

“What makes you think so?” Taeil tries him.

“I’ve taken exactly twelve “coffee” breaks in the last forty-five minutes and no one has chewed my ass out.”

Taeil snorts and falls back into his chair. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and scrolls through his contacts. He taps on his husband’s profile, opening up the chat. He smiles at the attachment Youngho had sent him yesterday. It’s a picture of his son Minhyung sitting on the edge of the park’s fountain. The boy’s had stopped there on the way back from school and Minhyung wanted his missing dad to see the pretty fountain (which Taeil has already seen a thousand times) so Youngho snapped the picture for him.

He slides the keyboard up to type up a message.

 

**To: *YOUNGHONEY* @ _3:46pm_**

_Walk me home early?_

 

**From: *YOUNGHONEY* _@3:48pm_**

_Of course is there something wrong?_

 

**To: *YOUNGHONEY* _@3:48pm_**

_Nope, Kim’s just kicking me out..._

 

**From: *YOUNGHONEY* _@3:49pm_**

_Aw babe, what’d you do?_

 

**To: *YOUNGHONEY* _@3:50 pm_**

_What don’t I do that doesn’t piss him off? Hmm???_

**: *YOUNGHONEY* _@3:50pm_**

_He’s caring about ur well being rn isn’t he..._

 

**To: *YOUNGHONEY* _@3:50 pm_**

_Maybe,,,_

 

**From: *YOUNGHONEY* _@3:51pm_**

_Hessss good to youuuu don’t be meannn_

 

**To: *YOUNGHONEY* _@3:52pm_**

_I knowwwww now come get me Kim wants me OUT_

 

Taeil pockets his phone ignoring Youngho’s kissy emoji because yeah he’s a little irritated. He’s definitely not pouting (he’s pouting).

“Did hyung pick my side again?” Doyoung calls from across the desk.

“Don’t call him hyung you’ve met him twice.” Taeil snaps.

“And he’s nice to me anyway so I consider us friends. Also we’re both _your_ caretakers, me and Youngho hyung are practically co-workers.”

Taeil releases a groan of frustration and puts his head in his hands. “Whatever, Doyoung.”

The rain picks up again after a short lull; its noise drowns the office. Taeil almost misses the buzz of his phone over it and the hum of the fluorescent lights. Taeil packs up his briefcase but then decides to fuck it and he leaves it under his desk. He tucks his chair into the desk and plucks his red coat off the hook.

He zips it up all the way to his chin and the sleeves come down to his fingertips. He turns to bid Doyoung goodbye and finds the younger trying to suppress a laugh.

“Don’t say it, don’t you dare!”

“But you look like an infant,” and that’s all it takes for him to burst into a fit of laughter.

Taeil sticks his tongue out then spins on his heel, “Goodbye Doyoung,” he utters without an ounce of sincerity.

The other can’t even bring himself to say farewell. He’s too busy wiping his tears away from under his glasses.

 

Taeil shuffles quietly out of the office and takes the stairs down to the main floor. It’s quicker than the elevator and he’s only on the third floor of a nine story building.

He hits the rotating door and pops out on the other side where his husband greets him, umbrella in hand.

“Hey,” Youngho says softly.

Taeil honestly didn’t feel tired, until now that is. Just seeing his husband all tall and sturdy with the smell of their shared home lingering on his clothes makes his eyes feel heavy. He takes a small stride forward and falls into Youngho. The taller collects him into his arms and brings a hand to brush through hiss loose and reddish curls.

“Long day?” Youngho asks.

Taeil just hums in reply. He’s too hazed by the warmth and comfort his husband’s familiar body offers.

Youngho pulls him back a little and his free hand cups Taeil’s face. The other hand keeps the umbrella steady. His thumb brushes over his cheek bone and Taeil nuzzles into the touch.

“Doyoung was right about sending you home, you look tired babe.”

Taeil opens his eyes and shoots a glare at Youngho, why must the world always be about Kim Doyoung?

“Just kiss me then take me home Youngho,” Taeil whines.

“Yes sir.” Youngho laughs then gives into his love’s wants.

Their lips touch briefly but it’s a hard press. Youngho’s lips are always soft compared to Taeil’s. He tries his best to keep his own smooth but somehow they always end up slightly chapped. Taeil feels his shoulders lose some unwanted tension and he breathes out heavy through his nose.

They pull apart with a soft click of their mouths. Youngho slings an arm around his shoulder pulling him in close and they head off on their rainy trek home.

After two blocks they finally reach their apartment complex. It isn’t very high class; it’s just a cozy little building. Their room has a small kitchen and living area, one master bedroom and an office space that they altered into Minhyung’s room. Right now it’s all they need, when Taeil gets his next promotion they can look into bigger arrangements. Although, Youngho says he doesn’t want to because this is where Minhyung’s grown up since birth. Taeil can’t deny his heart aches with that sentiment as well.

They stop by their neighbors quickly where Minhyung is waiting. Youngho had dropped him off quickly when he left to meet Taeil. He works mostly from home as a web page designer and online article writer. He only attends a meet up with a couple fellow employees twice a month. It’s helpful this way because they don’t have to pay for a sitter. Their neighbor, Yoonoh, helps when both of them can’t be there. He does it all for free because he loves the kid so much and the married couple are forever grateful.

“Hi Yoonoh-ah!” Youngho beams cheerfully as the apartment door opens.

“Hey guys!” Jaehyun looks at them and then back into the apartment to call for their son.

Minhyung comes bounding off the couch and into Yoonoh's leg. He peeks around the limb and sees his parent’s faces greeting him and he instantly brightens up.

“Appa! Dad!” He runs forward jumping into Taeil’s arms. It comes as a surprise to the three older men as it’s usually Youngho he runs to, to be picked up. Nonetheless, Taeil collects his baby into his arms and smooches his cheek.

“Hi baby, did you have fun with Yoonoh hyung?”

Minhyung nods at Taeil then turns around to smile at his sitter. “Thank you Yoonoh hyung,” he says with just the slightest hint of a lisp.

“Anytime buddy!” He ruffles the little one’s hair.

Youngho thanks the boy again and then the family makes their way to their apartment two doors down. When they step inside Minhyung wriggles in Taeil’s arms until he’s placed down safely on the floor. He instantly dashes off to his room.

Taeil and Youngho shrug off their coats and place them on the hooks nailed to the wall. Their place is dark, grey clouds still loom overhead and it casts a monochromatic wash over the living space. Taeil sighs, glad to be home and toeing off his shoes. He drags himself into the kitchen to fetch a glass of water, finding himself ironically parched from their rather wet walk home. Youngho pulls out leftovers from last night and heats it up. Minhyung gets called out to set the table.

Dinner goes by in a blur with Minhyung talking animatedly about school and Youngho about a couple design requests. Everyone is content with the simple meal.

Taeil doesn’t mind cleaning up at the end so he takes the plates and cutlery to the kitchen. Their son dashes off to his room once again.

Youngho trails Taeil like a little puppy to the sink and when Taeil finally puts the dishes down Youngho narrows in on him. Taeil turns and then his back bumps into the counter startled that Youngho is so close.

“What are you up to mister?” Taeil asks, smile on his face and an eyebrow arched.

“Does my affection for my husband have to be put into question?” Youngho’s hands find Taeil’s hips and he leans forward to rub his nose against the side of the smaller man’s neck.

Taeil shudders, “Of course not, just curious,” he says simply.

Youngho’s lips make contact with his skin. He begins to give small little pecks and leaves a trail up to Taeil’s jaw. He licks his lips and peppers his face in feathery kisses. Inhaling deeply the rainy and sweet scent swarming Taeil.

It’s mostly silent except for the rain that’s building up once again outside.

Youngho moves to nibble on Taeil’s ear and as a natural reflex Taeil’s arms come up to encircle his neck.

“Take a break from work soon mmm?” Youngho whispers in his ear.

Taeil just hums and Youngho _tsks_ at him.

“You work hard for your vacation days; Minhyung would appreciate a day off with his _two_ dads.” His thumbs push up and untuck Taeil’s button up so they can rub circles on his smooth skin.

“I know,” Taeil says completely defeated. He doesn’t have it in him anymore today to oppose anything.

“Hey,” Youngho calls softly, taking Taeil’s chin his hand and tilting his face up so they can look each other in the eye, “you really are a hard worker and both me and Minhyung appreciate it. It’s okay to need a break every once in a while.”

Taeil isn’t sure why his eyes gloss over and a tear rolls down his cheek, maybe he really is tired (he is definitely tired). It scares the hell out of Youngho though.

“Hey, hey! Don’t cry baby, what’s wrong?” Both of Youngho’s thumbs move to brush away the steady stream of tears falling down Taeil’s cheeks.

Taeil giggles, “I’m sorry for being so stubborn, I think I’m just really _really_ tired.”

“Yeah, no kidding,” Youngho lets out a breathy laugh and kisses Taeil’s forehead. His lips stay there for a bit until Taeil’s body stops hiccupping under the touch. “Feel a little better now?”

“Much.”

“Good,” A glint crosses over Youngho’s eyes and he slowly lifts Taeil up onto the counter. The older boy lets out a surprised squeak as he’s seated with a little bounce against the cool granite. Youngho’s right hand comes to grip loosely around Taeil’s tie, pulling the latter forward gently until their lips fall plush against each other.

It’s this warmth that Taeil always wants to get lost in; he can never get enough of it. His mouth parts as Youngho’s tongue brushes over his lower lip. Their tongues meet casually. It’s a lazy kiss that follows familiar routine. Taeil’s fingers scratch the base of his husband’s neck then scamper up to skim through the shaved hairs at the back of his head.

A moan slips out when Youngho tugs gently at a couple of Taeil’s curls. He situates himself further between the smaller one’s parted legs causing those limbs to wrap tightly around his waist.

It’s been a while since they’ve went at it in the kitchen and Taeil is honestly a little worried his aging body isn’t going to like it as much as he did ten years ago. So as much as he loves kissing his husband and drowning in affection he can’t help but feel a little thankful when a massive clap of thunder echoes through the apartment.

“Appa!!!!” Minhyung cries out from down the hall, his feet pattering against the tiles floor. “Appa!!!”

The older men part, lips unsticking and hooded eyes opening groggily.

“Why does he always call you when he’s scared,” Youngho pouts.

“Don’t be salty,” Taeil chides, “You get him to yourself more often than not!”

Youngho just rolls his eyes like a little kid.

In no time the family is reunited in the kitchen. Minhyung wedges himself between Youngho and Taeil so Youngho lifts him up and places him carefully into Taeil’s arms. The little boy snuggles right into his father, fingers clinging at his shirt.

“Appa, I’m scared.” He sniffles and it causes both of the older men to melt.

“It’s okay baby, appa and daddy are here,” Taeil rubs up and down his sons back.

A flash of lightening illuminates the house which has gotten significantly darker over the period of time they spent in the kitchen. Thunder comes moments later, Minhyung stiffens.

“Do you want to sleep with us tonight Minhyunggie?” Taeil nudges the boy with his nose on the top of his head.

The little boy nods, “Yes please,” his salty tears dribble onto Taeil’s work shirt.

Youngho helps his husband with their son off the counter. It’s only seven thirty but that’s their son’s bed time anyway and Taeil is really feeling it should be his too. They get ready for bed at a comfortable pace. Youngho ends up in just boxers. Taeil ignores the nice body put on display by getting Minhyung into his favourite Little Mermaid pajamas and he finds himself in simple shorts and one of Youngho’s old shirts.

Once all settled Taeil climbs into bed first, Youngho picks Minhyung up and passes him over to Taeil. He lays them both down pulling Minhyung into his chest. Youngho hops on next and grabs the covers and pulls them up and over all three of them. Finally getting comfortable he throws an arm over Taeil, keeping Minhyung snuggled between them.

Their son gets a kiss on the forehead and on the top of his head. Youngho reaches back and pulls the cord on the lamp turning it off. The room darkens and occasional lightening flashes through the blinds.

Taeil looks at his family, eyes adjusting in the darkness. He sees the rise and fall of his son’s chest and he feels his husband’s warm hand holding him. He loves his family dearly. He wishes it was easier for him to forget about work. He’s trying his best, he’s getting better.

As the storm rages on he thinks of tomorrow’s drenching walk to work. It finalizes his decision and he drifts off, relaxed, to the wonderful thought of having the day off.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Comments and kudos are really appreciated!! Let me know how I can better myself! Thank you so much for reading


End file.
